


Cole's Kontroll Verlust

by Cole_Kai_18



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Foot Fetish, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cole_Kai_18/pseuds/Cole_Kai_18
Summary: Cole verliert die Kontrolle über sich  weil er  betrunken ist und  wird sexuell  aktiv  bei Kai.  Cole treibt es so weit dass er Kai brutal  vergewaltigt  wird  Cole wieder zu Vernunft  kommen bevor es passiert !!  Spoiler:  Kleiner Tipp  " Nein leider nicht  deshalb  Rape"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist meine erst Geschichte überhaupt und seit nicht verwirrt ich habe ein Rechtschreibung Schwäche deshalb kann es sein dass es mach mal komisch Klingt 
> 
>  
> 
> Eine Deutschsprachige Geschichte  
> ___________________________ 
> 
>  
> 
> Rape ColexKai!!!
> 
> ______________________

Es war ein schöner Tag in Ninjago. Cole ist noch besoffen vom Vorabend weil er Geburtstag gefeiert hatte, aber er kann sich an nichts erinnern was in dieser Nacht passiert.

Cole war alleine in seinem Zimmer es war 22:35 Uhr. Bis plötzlich er von einem klopfen gestört wurde, es war Kai der sich sorgen um Cole gemacht hat.  
Cole antwortete besoffen : jaa was ist kai.  
Cole schaut Kai an. Erst in seinem Alkoholismus merkt er wie Kai heiß aussieht .  
Aber Kai entfällt es das Cole ihn verführerisch angeguckt. Kai: Cole ich mache mir Sorgen um dich du trinkst die ganze Zeit an deinem Geburtstag was ist los.

Cole ignoriert was Kai sagt. In Cole's Hose erregt sich Cole's Penis wo in der Tat 33cm groß ist. Kai will aus dem Zimmer gehen und Cole in Ruhe lassen. Doch Cole will ihn nicht gegen lassen und Springt auf Kai . Kai wehrt sich : Cole lass mich in ruhe ich gehe ja sch. Kai würde unterbrochen als Cole in sein schritt fest . Cole reibt Kai's Penis druch seine ninja Hose : wehe du rufst um Hilfe wenn sonst werden wir das Vorspiel beenden und soft mit dem Teil wo du nicht toll finden wirst anfangen im Klartext ich werde dich ficken ohne Gnade und werde dich auch vergewaltigten. Kai würde ganz still und bekommt angst ab und zu muss Kai keuchen . Cole zieht Kai nackt aus und nimmt sich die Socken von Kai und schnüffelt darn: jaa schon extrem aber nicht genug für was ich vorhabe ich nehme lieber meine Socken wo ich seit 1 Monaten ununterbrochen trage . Coles Socken sind die absoluten Geruchszellen Vernichter und Gehirnzellen Vernichter. Cole hat sie seine Socken im sechs Marathonläufen an gehabt und nicht gewechselt .

Gesagt getan Cole zieht seine Schuhe aus und der Geruch von den Schuhen wo auf dem Boden stehen lässt Kai schon fast kotzen . Cole drückt Kai seine Socken auf die Nase und steckt ihm in seinen Mund . Kai hält die Luft an aber dass funktioniert nicht der Geruch war so extrem dass er es trotzdem riecht: Cole dass mega eklig du bist ein arschloch und ein . Kai wird schon wieder unterbrochen als Cole die Socken in den Mund steckt und den Mund dann mit Klebestreifen zu klebt. Cole hat keine Lust auf Kai's geredet und nimmt Kai's Penis in den Mund und bläst ihm einen. Kai stöhnt unverständlich Sachen: Cole ahhhh du ficker wixser . Cole bläst immerhin 28cm Penis von Kai. Kai erreicht seinen Höhepunkt und kommt mit viel Sperma in Cole's Mund.: ja guter junge Kai jetzt bin ich darn und werden dich schon entjungfern. 

Cole zieht sich komplett nackt aus und coles sixpeck wo noch gewaltiger geworden kommt zum Vorschein . Kai sieht ihn und fängt an zu weinen: Cole wie konntest du nur . Kai hört man nicht nur ein nuscheln und unverständliches Zeug. Cole setzt sein 33cm groß Penis an Kai's Arsch an und dringt langsam ein : ahh Kai du bist so eng . Cole hat sein Penis ohne Vorbereitung reingeschoben aber nur 15cm. Kai brüllt richtig laut wie am Spieß .Cole stößt einfach den 33cm mit mega viel kraft in Kai's Jungfer Arsch. Kai heult und hat aufgeben und lässt Cole ihn vergewaltigen . 

Cole fickt Kai mehrere Minuten lang : Kai ich werde dich jetzt noch schon mit süßem Sperma füllen und dich noch ein bisschen extremer als zuvor ficken. Cole stößt jetzt so extrem feste dass Kai Unmachtig wird und ficken trotzdem weiter . Cole schreit wie ein Bär auf als er kommt und zieht sein vergewaltigungs Werkzeug raus . Cole entfernt die Socken von Kai's Mund und Nase .

Kai kommt zu sich sein Arsch tut mega weh und blutet : Cole du vergewaltigter ich sagt allen was du mit mir gemacht hast und du bist für mich gestorben ich war in dich verliebt Cole aber jetzt nicht mehr. Cole war ein geschlafen aber hat es noch gehört . Kai rennt aus dem Zimmer und sagt es aber trotzdem niemand was passiert ist .

 

3 Wochen später Cole und Kai haben gemeinsam eine Therapie begangen um die Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten. Cole hat eine Anti Alkohol Therapie begonnen und Kai eine anonymen Vergewaltigungsopfer Therapie begonnen

 

Cole und Kai konnten sich aber nach sechs Monaten wieder vertragen und sind glücklich zusammen

 

 

_______________________________

Dass war meine Geschichte wenn ihr wollt mehr wollt sagt einfach es ist auf deutsch immer noch


End file.
